dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 (Super)
の |romaji = Gokū no Haiboku |english = |viz = Goku Defeated |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 1 |next = Chapter 3 |arc = Hakaishin Beerus Arc |japanese date = July 18, 2015 |english date = July 1, 2016 |episode = DBS004 & DBS005 |dbz = |edited = |kai = |characters = * Champa * Vados |techniques = |tools = }} の |Gokū no Haiboku|viz=Goku Defeated}} is the second chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary On Beerus' Palace, the Oracle Fish confirms Beerus' premonition regarding the Super Saiyan God. Beerus' excitement is quickly checked by Whis, who reveals that most of the Saiyans were wiped out when Freeza destroyed the planet Vegeta. He then reveals, however, that a few Saiyans survived — now residing on Earth — though one is on North Kaiō's world. Beerus and Whis then make way towards North Kaiō's world. Meanwhile, Gokū continues his training alongside Bubbles on North Kaiō's world. He is interrupted, however, when Kaiō senses Beerus approaching. While Gokū is curious, Kaiō barely manages to tell him about the Hakaishin's identity before both Beerus and Whis arrive. Beerus immediately challenges Gokū and, despite the objections of the North Kaiō, Gokū accepts, immediately becoming a Super Saiyan. Frustrated at being unable to defeat this new powerful foe, Gokū turns his power up to Super Saiyan 2, followed by Super Saiyan 3, but still has no luck against the Hakaishin. Finally, bored with the fight, Beerus commands Gokū hurry up and become a Super Saiyan God. Gokū looks perplexed by this, revealing that Super Saiyan 3 is his highest form. Annoyed, Beerus vanishes and appears behind the Saiyan, knocking him out with a single blow to the back of his neck. Elsewhere in the universe, Champa senses Beerus fighting Gokū and revels that the other Hakaishin won't notice them on the move. When he and his attendant notices Beerus and Whis leaving for Earth, Champa is relieved that Beerus hasn't noticed their presence just yet. Moments later, Beerus and Whis arrive above Earth. Trivia * There are some differences between the anime and manga adaption in this chapter. For instance: ** In this chapter, Oracle Fish tells Beerus that he will meet the Super Saiyan God, and then Whis informs Beerus of Gokū defeating Freeza. In the anime, Beerus takes a hot bath between these events.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 ** In addition, in the chapter, Beerus claims to have order a being of the dinosaur species to destroy Earth. In the anime, Beerus claims to be responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs on Earth. ** Furthermore, in this chapter, Gokū never wears a track suit like he did in the anime, and in the manga, North Kaiō does not force Gokū to hide in his home away from Beerus like how he did in the anime with the help of Gregory, due to Beerus and Whis suddenly appearing.Dragon Ball Super episode 5 Gregory is also not present in the manga, while he was in the anime.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 ** Moreover, when Gokū is training in the chapter, he has a rope tied to his body and a huge boulder in order to train. In the anime, Gokū is shown lifting huge weights. ** Additionally, in the manga, Whis informs Beerus of the Saiyans' ability to transform into Super Saiyans while Beerus recalls all Saiyans having black hair while fighting Gokū. In the anime, Beerus was informed of this from Whis after watching Gokū as a Super Saiyan dominate Freeza while the Hakaishin was bathing on his planet, long before the battle. ** Likewise, in this chapter, Champa and Vados are shown doing their agenda while the fight with Beerus and Gokū takes place, throughout the God and God Arc in the manga. In the anime, these two do not début until the Revival of "F" Arc.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 ** Also, in the chapter, between Beerus' first and second blows to defeat Gokū, the Hakaishin asks if Gokū can transform into a Super Saiyan God after showcasing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, which Gokū denies. In the anime, no such conversation was present, and Beerus proceeded to knock out Gokū in two blows. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters